Star-vaders
]] "Star-vader" ( Sutābeidā) is a series of cards that include "Star-vader" in its card name exclusive of the Link Joker clan. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion. The playstyle revolves around locking your opponent's units in order to gain additional skills and has the capability of preventing unlocks at the opponent's end phase, thus worsening the opponent's situation. Background Who are the Star-vaders? The forerunners of "Link Joker", which is the incarnation of "Void" and the invaders threatening Cray. Their main mission is to investigate the indigenous creatures and collect the data of powerful beings, and dominate their bodies if possible. However, it is said that they would annihilate weaker beings in the process, finding their data not valuable enough to be collected. They possess multiple technologies that do not exist on Cray, and can manipulate the mysterious power "Lock" freely. ---- The Detached Force of Star-vaders. Star-vaders are forerunners of "Link Joker", which are the invaders from a different dimension. Their doomsday weapon, ""Omega" Glendios", had been destroyed and they lost the war later known as the "Invasion Great War". They were forced to retreat with the loss of 70% of their forces and rejoined the main force. However, a detached force was sent to work secretly under the edict from the main force. This fact was unknown to all except a few Star-vaders. List of "Star-vader" cards Trigger *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) *Star-vader, Apollonel Dragon (Critical) *Star-vader, Brushcloud (Stand) *Star-vader, Ether Looper (Heal) *Star-vader, Gammadile (Stand) *Star-vader, Jeiratail (Draw) *Star-vader, Magellanic Stream (Heal) *Star-vader, Magnetor Hedgehog (Critical) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) *Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon (Critical) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) *Star-vader, Quark Shoebill (Draw) *Star-vader, Roche Wave (Stand) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) *Star-vader, Sparkdoll (Critical) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) Grade 0 *Aperture Star-vader, Quantum *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium *Involution Star-vader, Carbon *Nova Star-vader, Actinium *Star-vader, Archfox *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *Star-vader, Planck Dracokid *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Star-vader, Worldline Dragon Grade 1 *Abolition Star-vader, Neodymium *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Clearout Star-vader, Buromin *Deception Star-vader, Nickel *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium *Homing Star-vader, Fermium *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon *Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron *Iron Wall Star-vader, Thorium *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium *Ray Star-vader, Samarium *Resistance Star-vader, Polonium *Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium *Star-vader, Atom Router *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon *Star-vader, Crumble Mare *Star-vader, Elgibs *Star-vader, Grand Baboon *Star-vader, Heliopause Dragon *Star-vader, Metonaxe Dragon *Star-vader, Penrose Gate *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon *Star-vader, Ruin Magician *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage *Star-vader, Spiral Arm *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon *Star-vader, Volt Line *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium *Sword Draw Star-vader, Vorium *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium *Turmoil Star-vader, Zinc Grade 2 *Bomber Star-vader, Magnesium *Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium *Chain-battle Star-vader, Technetium *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten *Disorder Star-vader, Iron *Emission Line Star-vader, Antimony *Fierce Attack Star-vader, Dubnium *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium *Shading Star-vader, Sulfur *Star-vader, Astro-reaper *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon *Star-vader, Colony Maker *Star-vader, Crusgabel *Star-vader, Gemingar Dragon *Star-vader, Globuladia *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon *Star-vader, Mulepton *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear *Star-vader, Red Sprite Dragon *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle *Star-vader, Strange Dragon *Star-vader, Stronghold *Star-vader, Sword Viper *Star-vader, Vela Junior Dragon *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton *Strike Star-vader, Krypton *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon Grade 3 *Edict Star-vader, Halcion *Heavy Blast Star-vader, Berkelium *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle *Star-vader, Blaster Joker *Star-vader, Boseritter *Star-vader, Chaosbringer *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Close *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac *Star-vader, Francium *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon *Star-vader, Graviton *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon *Star-vader, Infinite Distarv *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Star-vader, Metal Griffin *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon *Star-vader, Venom Dancer Grade 4 *Death Star-vader, "Omega Fall" Glendios *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe *Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe Alththani *Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell *Death Star-vader, Glueball Avalanche *Death Star-vader, Glueball Dragon *Death Star-vader, Quintessence Dragon Category:Archetype Category:Star-vader